Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and an apparatus for constructing a home screen, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for constructing a home screen in an electric device having a touch screen.
Description of the Related Art
With a recent development of a communication technology, a portable terminal, such as a smart phone and a tablet PC is used in a very wide range of fields. In particular, a portable terminal equipped with a touch screen provides various functions such as, for example, a video replay, data and text services. However, as the portable terminal provides more diverse functions, a user interaction for executing an individual menu and the user interaction becomes complex.
In the portable terminal equipped with the touch screen, an operation mode of the terminal may be changed to a screen configuration mode, that is, an editing mode, to configure a home screen. The editing mode changed from the home screen is divided into an editing mode for deleting and moving an icon and an editing mode for adding an icon. To this end, a user typically needs to select and long press an icon in order to move and delete an icon disposed on the home screen. In addition, in order to add an icon disposed on the home screen, the user needs to multi tab the home screen (for example, tabbing twice sequentially).
Thus, in order to enter into the editing mode for reconstructing the home screen, the user needs to inconveniently remember and perform each user interaction for an individual function. In addition, functions to configure the home screen such as creating a folder and adding a home page are introduced recently as more applications are added. Accordingly, there exists a need for a user interface for configuring the home screen in the portable terminal more quickly and easily.